This invention relates generally to the field of reinforcing concrete and more specifically to the field of using thermoplastic fibers to provide the reinforcing function.
"Reinforcing" or "reinforce" as used in connection with the products of this invention refers to the function of inhibiting the formation of large cracks that, in turn, accelerate the deterioration of the concrete structure; not to the function of actually carrying the structural loads in the concrete as when a large amount of steel reinforcing bar is used.